Tainted Love
by QueenofGreenwood
Summary: Auriella left Thranduil 2000 years ago...her one true love...in order to protect him and his kingdom. But what happens when her past comes back to haunt her?
1. Introduction

"No one could ever take your place, Auriella, NO ONE. Gi melin, I love you and only you…" his voice trailed off as tears started streaming down her rosy cheeks. He rushed over, confusion and anxiety clouding his seemingly flawless complexion, and gently caressed her face as he kissed her tears away. Slowly, he lowered himself onto his hind legs so that they were face to face. "Meleth, why do you cry?" It took all the strength she had to look him in the eye and as soon as she did she instantly regretted it. Her sobbing became more audible, as tears started to violently sting and blur her vision.

"Meleth?" Panic encasing his voice.

"I cannot stand to see you like this ..." he whispered. His beautiful blue eyes marred by the pain he was beginning to feel.

She knew what had to be done even though, the thought alone sent a sharp, unbearable pain through her heart. She had to protect him…even if that meant forsaking the one, the only one that would truly have her heart.

"Meleth, talk to me" he pleaded with a whisper.

She mustered what little courage she had left and stood up, untangling her hands and heart that had become entwined with his , as she helped him to his feet. He tried to pull her into an embrace but you pulled away, leaving him with an expression similar to that of a wounded dog. She tried to regain as much composure as she possibly could.

"Thranduil, my king…" her voice was high-pitched as she tried to mask her sobs from resurfacing, as began climbing down the steps that would ultimately lead her to her downfall.

"Y-you have s-shown me more kindness and love in these past few weeks that we have spent together..."her voice started cracking as tears streaked Thranduil's fair cheeks.

"…than I have ever known in my entire life...b-but I…"her courage had begun to falter and she could no longer restrain her tears.

"Meleth, please…"Tears were now violently running down his face, his voice barely audible.

"I…I can't do this anymore" she managed before she ran. She ran as fast as her twig-like legs and dainty feet would allow. She didn't know where she was headed and she didn't bother to look back…not even when her scream her voice with such anguish that it sent a stab of pain straight through her heart. Her vision blurred, she ran and ran and ran until she passed the Gates of Greenwood and into the vastness of Middle Earth. Only then did she allow herself a glimpse back and when she did…the dam walls broke, her weeping nearing the point of hysterical and her heart aching as if someone had removed it, shredded it and put it back.

Suddenly, bent over, hands on her knees, trying to breathe, Auriella realised that she could never, never return to Greenwood…even if she wanted. Her heart had been shattered into a thousand pieces and not even a thousand pieces seemed to adequately describe the soul-rendering pain she felt.


	2. Chapter 1

Present day – Middle Earth

"Auriella…Auriella, my lady?"

"Auriella, where are you?"

The handmaid was positively exhausted. She had spent all morning trying to track down the princess but to no avail. Auriella was a wild spirit, calm mind you, but always in search of adventure since Gilly could remember.

"My lady, there you are, I have been looking for you EVERYWHERE!"

"And good morning to you too Gilly!" Auriella smirked and lazily turned to face Gilly.

"The King demands your presence right away, my lady"

"Ugh, he can wait-

No I cannot wait for you anymore Auriella.

Both Gilly and Auriella, turned around startled. "My lord, I hadn't –"

Enough Auriella! You and I need to talk, NOW! Auriella was sure that if looks could kill, she would have been dead…x1000.

Gilly took her leave in a haste, not wanting to be in the middle of a serious storm.

Silence filled the room. The King stared Auriella down.

Auriella swallowed hard. Mustering up the courage to speak and for the thousandth time, to defend herself. "Father, if this is about Gollum…I can assure you that-"

"Auriella, you and I both know that this has nothing to do with that creature…"

"You have turned down every eligible suitor that I have brought to this kingdom…"

Auriella snorted and rolled her eyes. "Eligible? More like stuck up trust fund babies. Couldn't shoot an arrow if their lives depended on it"

King Mesos could barely contain his anger at that point. "ENOUGH!"

He approached Auriella and looked her straight in the eye. "Now you listen here missy, you will be married by the festival of light and you WILL marry a suitor of my choice- I have had it up to here with you, I have tried to be lenient but you..."he clenched his fists. Breathe in. Out.

He opened his eyes to see his daughter staring at him with tears in her eyes. She looked so much like her mother. To say it pained him to see her like this would be an understatement, his little girl, only girl meant so much to him, he just wanted to see her happy. If only she would understand…

"Auriella…" He took her hands in his and hugged her. "Auriella, I really do only want what is best for you, you mean the world to me…it's just that…"

"I'm stubborn?" Auriella managed through sniffs.

"Yes. Exactly..." King Mesos laughed and embraced his daughter again. "Just like your mother"

"Father, forgive me, but I cannot marry…just for the sake of marrying. Marriage should be based on love…" Auriella looked up to see her father's expression.

King Mesos went quiet. "Your mother and I had an arranged marriage you know"

Auriella picked her words carefully. "I know, Ada".

Auriella sighed, "If that is your wish then so be it my lord"

King Mesos looked suspiciously at his daughter. "I will marry a suitor of your choice…"

"But?" King Mesos asked hesitantly, feeling positively giddy at the prospect of playing matchmaker.

"But Nothing." Auriella went to hug her father.

"Oh happy days, it will be settled then by the Festival of light my daughter will be wed". King Mesos was positively floating, as he left the study.

Auriella sighed and went to stand on the balcony overlooking the vast lands of Middle Earth, her heart heavy. Ha, she thought to herself, they say that pain gets easier as time goes on- what a joke! Everything she does, everything she hears, sees, smells…reminds her…reminds her of him, of Thranduil. Or rather King Thranduil nowadays. She still remembers the day Gilly told her that he had become King. She remembers the emotions she felt, she only wanted to be by his side to comfort him. He never wanted to be king, he always maintained. Too much responsibility, no freedom. She felt a sharp pain across her chest, just thinking about it. On the day of his coronation, Auriella cried and cried. Yet she could tell no one but Gilly. A tear left her eye and she felt angry at herself. Angry for letting her mind wander and angry for allowing herself to still feel this way over someone she loved 2,000 years back. She sighed and willed herself to think about what had transpired today. She allowed her father to choose a suitor for her. Something she had promised herself, she would never let her father do…she could never not marry for love…to force yourself to bond with someone you don't love? The very thought alone made her sick.

But nonetheless, she would go through with it. How difficult could it actually be?

"My lord?" Thranduil snapped out of his daze and turned his attention toward the beautiful elleth standing in front of him.

"Forgive me, Hiril vuin, it seems I may have had one too many this eve." He walked over to where she stood and took her by the waist.

She turned around. She was angry with him. Angry with him over something he hadn't even known he had done.

"And now, meleth?" Thranduil had always had a way with words…and a way with her and he knew it. She turned around and was about to speak, until he captured her lips and held them hostage with his own. Ooh he had definitely had one too many…she could taste the wine on his lips.

He began untying the laces which held her dress on her body. He wanted her …no, needed her. Tonight more than ever. He planted soft kisses on her neck working his way down to her collarbones. "Ooooh" was all she could manage. He let her dress drop to the floor and pushed her up against the wall. She began grinding on him, her own need becoming apparent as well. He let out a soft groan and began unbuckling his pants. Her panting becoming louder with every grind and every sloppy kiss. Free from the restraint of his clothing, his cock was hard and leaking. Before he could say or do anything, she was on her knees, with his cock in her hands. She wrapped her mouth over it and began sucking on it as if her life depended on it. She looked up at him as he let out a groan. "Meeellleeeth" .He held her head in place as he began thrusting into her mouth. He was so close but he pulled her up. He kissed her hard and she wrapped her legs around him. He laid her down on the bed and began kissing her working his way down, down, down. When he reached her pussy, he inhaled deeply. "Meleth, you are so wet…" He began fingering her. "Ahhhhh" Until he couldn't restrain himself anymore. His cock entered her tight, wet pussy in one swift movement, which elicited groans and moans from both. "Valar, you are sooo tight!" "Thranduil…ahh". He continued thrusting, pumping, pounding until he couldn't hold back any longer. "Meleth…I'm coming, ahh Auriella..." The elleth laying beneath him couldn't believe her ears. Her anger replacing her pleasure.

Thranduil, back from the brink, looked at her as if nothing had happened. "Gi Melin, Lilitherelia" Stunned, she turned her back towards him and made as if she was sleeping, No matter how many times, this "accident" happened, it cut her deeply.

But then again, what was she expecting? Lilitherelia knew that this would be the price she paid for marrying another's soul mate- but by the Valar, if she had known it was going to hurt so much, maybe it would have been better to stay single and poor.


End file.
